Predefinição:Diálogo-intro
Esta Predefinição é destinado a ser utilizado pelos contribuintes da que sentem que uma página é digno de consideração para exclusão. Código da Predefinição (exatamente 2 linhas) :Para um código que permite mais de duas linhas de diálogo, veja mais a baixo. }} | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} } | }: | }}} } | } | }}} } } | }} | width="10" valign="bottom" style="padding:5px 5px; text-align:right; color:#000; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-size:30px; font-weight:bold;" | ” |- | | | style="font-size:8pt; padding-top:0; padding-bottom: 0.5em;" | — } } | , } |}} | | |} Notes Why use it? *Allows insight into the subject of the section the dialogue quote is being placed *Easy-to-read layout and easy to format *Eye-catching on an article When to use this template Use this template...: *...at the beginning of sections in articles How to Use Select the instructions given below according to how many lines your dialogue quote has. The code used to make this template has extra namespaces (all formatted the same from A to Z) for conversations involving more than two lines of dialogue, but the one used most often is two (the default given above). Unlike a regular conversation, however, there has to be a new line with a new letter if there's more than two lines of dialogue - even if it's the same speaker speaking as A and B (see this example if there's any confusion). Exactly Two Lines of Dialogue Copy and paste the code given above in designated Quote sections within articles, and fill the specifications. The default code covers dialogue quotes with two speakers with one line of dialogue each (totaling two lines, A and B). Specifications are as follows: *'Speaker A' - The name of the first speaker; if you would like to link this, put brackets around it. *'Quote A' - The text quoted by Speaker A; don't worry about putting quotation marks over it - that's done automatically. *'Speaker B' - The name of the second speaker (usually in response to Speaker A); if you would like to link this, put brackets around it. *'Quote B' - The text quoted by Speaker B; don't worry about putting quotation marks over it - that's done automatically. *'Description' - Short description of what's being discussed in the quoted dialogue; please be as brief as you can on these - it's not very aesthetically pleasing if this is too long... *'Source' - What media the dialogue was quoted from (movie, short, TV episode, game, book, etc.); the template automatically turns it into an italicized link. More Than Two Lines of Dialogue Copy and paste the code given below in designated Quote sections within articles, and fill the specifications. This code differs from the default code in that it holds more spaces for more lines of dialogue than just two (A and B) without having to manually add them. This offers a total of 26 lines of dialogue. For all extras, just remove them. Specifications are same as above - just be sure to match the speaker and quote correctly according to their letters.